marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugene Thompson
Eugene "Flash" Thompson is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. He frequently picks on Peter Parker and refuses to believe that he knows Spider-Man. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Flash Thompson picked on Peter Parker because he was constantly shown up by him because Flash had a tendency to try and answer fastest rather than finding the correct answer. He coined the nickname "Penis Parker" and regularly shouted it out at Peter when he saw him not afraid to do so in public such as when he parks his dad's flashy car in front of the school. In Ms. Warren's class, Flash attempted to answer her question, giving the wrong answer because he prioritised his speed. She then asked Peter who answered it correctly with ease causing Ms. Warren to mock Flash. Frustrated, Flash turned to Peter and mouthed "You're dead". Later at training for the Academic Decathlon, Flash was put on the team as a sub for Peter when Peter told Mr. Harrington that he couldn't go in case Tony Stark needed him. Flash didn't believe that Peter knew Tony Stark and joked that he would have to check his schedule because he had a hot date with Black Widow. During gym class, Flash was showing off by climbing the rope, overhearing Ned Leeds claiming that Peter knew Spider-Man, Flash goaded Peter and suggested he bring Spider-Man to Liz's party if he really knew him. At Liz's party, Flash was acting as DJ and after Peter bailed on the party he got a chant going, encouraging people to chant Flash's nickname for Peter. On the day before the Decathlon Nationals, Peter decided to rejoin the team. Flash told him he wouldn't just be welcomed back with open arms, only to be benched by Mr. Harrington who did just that. In Washington D.C., Flash and the rest of the decathlon team sneaked out of their room at night to go swimming. The following day, Flash competed in the nationals and the Midtown School team won thanks to Michelle Jones. Mr. Harrington took them to the Washington Monument to celebrate where Flash clung to the trophy, acting as if it was his own and not the team's. As they ascended the Monument in an elevator, the Chitauri Energy Core that was in Ned's backpack let out a pulse of energy which caused the elevator to stop and nearly collapse. Spider-Man intervened and rescued the decathlon team. Flash asked if he really knew Peter Parker but got no response as Spider-Man fell down the shaft. At the homecoming dance, Flash pulled up with his date in his dad's flashy car. Spider-Man jumped on the car and demanded Flash give it to him. Flash was intimidated and gave it over despite being scared that his father would be mad. Flash then watched as Spider-Man recklessly drove off in it, crashing into a bike rack. Spider-Man: Far From Home ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Peter Parker - Classmate and high school target. *Michelle Jones - Classmate. *Liz Toomes - Classmate. *Ned Leeds - Classmate. *Betty Brant - Classmate. *Jason Ionello - Classmate. *Cindy Moon - Classmate. *Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate. *Tiny McKeever - Classmate. *Abraham Brown - Classmate. *Charles Murphy - Classmate. *Sally Avril - Classmate. *Thanos - Killer, deceased. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Tony Revolori **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' - Tony Revolori Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-06.jpg|Tony Revolori on set. Tom-holland-zendaya-spider-man-atlanta-first-set-pics-07.jpg|Tony Revolori on set. ''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' Flash, Ned and Betty.jpg See Also *Flash Thompson Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Earth-199999